


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 15: Corona

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Herves apenas pudo esperar a que la pesada puerta de sus aposentos se hubiera cerrado para arrancarse la corona de la cabeza casi con violencia. La pesada guirnalda chocó contra el suelo de mármol creando un sonoro estruendo metálico, y rodó hasta quedar casi oculta bajo uno de los ostentosos sillones de la sala.- ¡Una coronación! – Bramó el muchacho, caminando rápidamente por la sala, como si de esa forma descargara algo del fuego que ardía en su interior - ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre?!





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 15: Corona

Herves apenas pudo esperar a que la pesada puerta de sus aposentos se hubiera cerrado para arrancarse la corona de la cabeza casi con violencia. La pesada guirnalda chocó contra el suelo de mármol creando un sonoro estruendo metálico, y rodó hasta quedar casi oculta bajo uno de los ostentosos sillones de la sala. Normand, el lacayo personal del recientemente coronado rey, esperó con paciencia al estallido que sabía que vendría.

\- ¡Una coronación! – Bramó Herves, caminando rápidamente por la sala, como si de esa forma descargara algo del fuego que ardía en su interior - ¡Después de todo lo que ha pasado! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre?!

Normand no podía evitar sentir por el rey. Había sido la mano derecha del joven Herves desde que el príncipe había cumplido los cinco años, y de eso hacía ya más de una década, por lo que podía comprender exactamente cómo se sentía el muchacho. Al fin y al cabo, aquella era una posición en la que Herves jamás pensó que se encontraría, más después de todo lo ocurrido.

\- Si me lo permite, mi señor – comenzó Normand, manteniendo un tono neutral que contrastaba con el airado vigor del rey -, las cortes pensaron que una coronación ayudaría al pueblo a dejar atrás la guerra. Opinaron que el evento se vería como un nuevo comienzo, y traería esperanza a quienes…

\- ¡Mi hermano fue asesinado hace menos de una semana! – lágrimas de impotencia inundaban los ojos de Herves. Normand se quedó mudo. El rey parecía fuera de sí. - ¡Él debía ser el rey! Y sin embargo, su cuerpo se pudre en el fondo de algún lago porque ni siquiera hemos logrado encontrarlo. El rostro de mi madre ha perdido el color de tal forma, que si no viera su pecho subir y bajar, bien podría pensar también está muerta. Día tras día, las tierras que rodean al reino se remueven para enterrar nuevos cuerpos sin vida, personas que lo dieron todo por mí y que acabaron sucumbiendo al cruel destino que todos sabíamos que caería sobre ellos, ¡que nosotros les pedimos que afrontaran! – el rey, que había vomitado las palabras atropelladamente como si no hubiera pensado en otra cosa desde hacía días, observaba ahora fijamente a Normand, como si esperase una respuesta - ¿Y me estás diciendo a las cortes lo único que se les ha ocurrido es coronarme y celebrar un banquete en mi honor?

El lacayo tragó saliva, pero no se dejó intimidar por aquellos ojos negros cargados de ira. Tras unos segundos, volvió a hablar.

\- Comprendo que ahora mismo no pueda entenderlo, su majestad – su tono era firme y tranquilo, aquel que siempre había utilizado para hacer razonar a Herves cuando el muchacho aún era príncipe -, pero con el tiempo, se dará cuenta de que por algo hay que empezar.

El rey se dio media vuelta, rodeándose a sí mismo con los brazos y observando el cielo gris a través de su gran ventanal.

\- Retírese, Normad – ordenó. La anterior agresividad había abandonado su voz casi por completo, dejando paso a una pesada tristeza -. Deseo estar solo.

A pesar de que el rey no le estaba observando, el lacayo asintió sobriamente, y se dispuso a abandonar los aposentos. Recorrió sendos pasillos sin rumbo fijo, enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. Serían oscuros los días que vendrían, pues, como siempre, el clima reflejaba a su manera el ánimo del joven Herves, y el reciente rey se encontraba en un muy peligroso lugar. Normand confiaba en el poder curativo del tiempo frente a cualquier otra medicina, pero aun así por podía evitar preocuparse por él (era su trabajo, al fin y al cabo). Deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudar, pero su propia experiencia le decía que poco se podía hacer contra aquel tipo de duelo.

Solo le quedaba el insípido alivio de saber que la guerra había acabado. Aquello era lo importante, y en lo que debía pensar para no dejarse llevar por el camino de amargura. La guerra había acabado por fin, y ahora lo único que podían hacer era tratar de reconstruir todo aquello que se había llevado consigo. Poco a poco, el reino volvería a conocer la prosperidad. Y quizás algún día, el sol volvería a brillar como aquel día de finales de abril, antes de que todo se echara a perder.


End file.
